


Under The Stars

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Adorable dorks in love, Baz's POV, Established Relationship, First person because that how the book is written, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, No Penelope sadly, Post-Canon, Reflection, SnowBaz, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because Baz, late night, maybe next time, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Simon can't sleep so Baz come up with an idea to take his mind off his thoughts...





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this little story that just popped into my head yesterday. This is the third story of this fandom I've written and the first in a while so I'm a bit rusty. I'm proud of this though so I hope you like it!

_**Baz** _

Living with Simon Snow has its many ups and many downs, one of the downs being he's the most clumsy person I have ever known in my entire life. Granted, having two practically uncontrollable wings and a restless tail are half of the problem. Only half mind you. Simon has always stumbled around his everyday business like a newborn giraffe on roller skates, knocking most things over in his wake. I, despite my annoyed front I put on each and every time it happens, secretly thinks it's hilarious and borderline adorable. Not that I'd tell him that.

Although that is not the case in the middle of the night.

A loud crash from downstairs, jerks me into awareness. I blink my sleep blurred eyes sluggishly, trying vaguely to work out what exactly had woken me up. Raising myself up on my elbows, I drag my gaze to the other side of the bed before collapsing back with a deep sigh. Loud sound of something breaking, check. Simon Snow missing from bed, check. Conclusion, Simon has _probably_ broken something.

Suppressing a groan, I push myself up out of bed. If anyone ever asked, I would steadfast deny the allegation that I can't sleep without Snow next to me. Whether I'd be _lying_ is up for debate. I pauses in the doorway, listening for any more movement downstairs. My attempt is met with an unnerving silence echoing around the darkened room. Rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes, I stand tall and stroll down the stairs in search of my restless partner. It only takes a few seconds to find him.

"Snow?" I question, tilting my head confused, at my partner's unusual position lying on the floor.

Simon tips his head back to look up at my, his long curls falling back as he does so. He frankly looks adorable. The brunet seems to contemplate something before his head shakes briefly and his face splits into a smile. Sometimes I would give anything to know what he's thinking.

"I didn't break anything," Simon says, quietly, as if he can read my mind gesturing around the flat (that he technically shares with Penelope but I've taken permanent residence in).

I nod, slowly, lowering myself to the floor beside the other man, "Never said you did, Snow."

Simon shrugs his bare shoulders, closing his eyes.

"You know. There's this spectacular thing upstairs, Snow. It's called a bed and I can guarantee it's a lot more comfortable than the floor down here," I comment, trying to subtly test his state of mind and nudging his shoulder with my own.

"Can't sleep," he points to his head vaguely, "too loud."

I huffs out a soft laugh, trying to hide my renewed concern, "come on, Chosen One, I've got something to show you."

 

I pushes myself to my feet, gracefully, brushing my midnight-black hair out of my eyes and holding out my cold, pale hand to Simon. The brunet hesitates, squinting his eyes at me suspiciously, before sighing in defeat and taking the offered hand. I pull him up but don't let his hand go, leading the other man further into the flat.

"Baz, I told you I-" Simon starts, pulling his warm hand away from mine, "where are we going?"

"Outside, it's a clear night so the stars are out," I explain, opening the clear glass door to the small garden space and stroll outside.

I can feel Simon hesitate for an, admittedly brief, moment before following me, uncertainly. All this time and he still thinks I'm something of a mystery to be suspicious of.

"I'm not going to push you off, chill," I joke, sitting down on the fake grass to wait for Simon, "there's plenty of more integrate and inventive means of offing you."

Simon laughs, plonking himself down beside me, "and you wonder why I though you wanted me dead."

"Just look at the stars, Snow, it'll make you feel better," I answer, rolling my eyes and laying back to fix my sharp gaze on the speckled sky. I've always loved the stars.

Simon follows my lead, falling to the ground beside me, shoulders touching. I wonder vaguely how long Bunce's spell will take to wear off and reveal his now invisible wings and tail. Simon doesn't look up at the stars though, instead I can feel his gaze on the side of my head. We lay there side by side for a few minutes just breathing in sync together.

I turn my head to meet his eye, a question in my gaze.

Simon blinks for a second before speaking, a sparkle of humor in his voice, "what are you plotting, Baz?"

It takes every ounce of self-control I have to not burst out laughing at that. Lucky I have plenty of self-control to spare after spending years with Simon _'too handsome for his own good_ ' Snow as my roommate and harbouring seemingly unrequited feelings for him. So instead I shake my head at him with a glare.

"My master plan to kiss you, idiot."

I brush my lips against his. I don't think I'll _ever_ get use to being allowed to do that. When I pull away, his eyes are still closed. The soft skin of his eyelids hiding his blue eyes from me. My eyes trace his face, trying to deduce what exactly has brought on Snow's behaviour tonight. It's still odd for me, being concerned about someone, Simon 'Chosen One' Snow no less.

Not in a bad way, I never have nor will I ever regret anything in close regards to Simon Snow or to us (our relationship that is). But we've- both of us -been through a lot, too much for any sane person to stay sane through. That's why I'm glad Simon is getting help, doing anything to chase his demons away and reduce the frequency of his nightmares (and panic attacks and anxiety attacks and...). Not for the first time, I feel a deep rooted anger rush through my veins and curse everything the Mage ever stood for. He killed my mother and broke the one person that really matters to me. It would take a lot for me to not kill him for it, if he was here.

 

Simon's eyes stay closed as I rest my forehead against his gently, feeling his breath ghost against my face, "what is wrong, Simon?"

"I wasted so much time," he breaths, uncertainty clouding his tone, eyes still tightly (stubbornly) closed.

I turn fully on my side to face him, my lips pulled down slightly in a confused frown. What could Simon possible have wasted so much time on?

"This-we could have-I..." he pauses and I can almost physically see his mind trying to formulate a complete sentence that gets across exactly what he wants to say.

Before we became _us_ I would have mocked him for that, still do sometimes (rarely though now, knowing there is an underlying psychological reason behind it, makes it lose its humour slightly), but it's always lighthearted teasing and void of any cruelty. The slight scrunch his face makes when thinking is cute anyway so it makes the short silences worth it.

After a beat of silence, Simon opens his eyes and mouth at the same time, "I wasted so much time at Watford convincing myself that I hated you and that the feeling was replicated. We could have been together for- it took you, the moron that you are, setting fire to a forest to get me to see it..."

"Snow-"

"... No, Baz, I-" the pause this time was significantly shorter, "I'm just so sorry."

The look in his eyes makes my heart metaphorically break (not literally because only having to be apart from Simon could truly break it). I'm struggling to work out why he's apologising, whether or not he was aware of his feelings wouldn't have changed the fact we both thought we were destined to kill one another. It just would have made it more painful. Probably.

"Simon," I say, calmly, watching him turn on his side towards me, wondering how much he can actually see me in the dark, "we've got all the time in the world."

His lips turn up at the corners, reaching his hand to grip mine, "I don't think that's how life works, my life at least."

I huff out a laugh, rolling my eyes at him, "Shut up and let me have my cliche romantic moment."

"Is this romantic? I don't think this is very romantic," Simon inquires, a light teasing to his voice that makes my previous concern evaporate.

I scowl at him with a light glare, "Why don't you have a go if you're so good at it."

"Nah, being romantic is usually your field. You're slacking," Simon replies, grinning.

And that's it. In those few moments, the carefree Simon I've known for years is back, dorky grin and all. I love it when he's like this, soft and teasing (not necessarily in a sexual way, get your mind out of the gutter) like he hasn't got a single care in the world. He truly is the sun in these moments, but, instead of crashing into him, I'm orbiting, taking in every strand of light he cast towards me. I wonder, is this what it's like to be Mercury and Venue?

"We're laying under the stars, Snow. What can be more romantic than that?" I question, wetting my lips with the tip of my tongue.

Simon's eyes move from my face to look up at the glittering stars scattered across the night sky. There's an innocent joy in his blue eyes as though this is the first time seeing the stars, maybe it is the first time he's _really_ seen them since his impossibly heavy responsibilities have been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you," Simon says into the cool, quiet air, "for not letting me destroy myself with my own mind."

I smile, hidden by the darkness, "it was for purely selfish reasons, can't have a sleep deprived Snow making the flat look messy all morning."

"And I'm sure the bed was cold without me," he's joking, I can tell just by his tone

I briefly wonder whether he knows that he hit the nail right on the head.

"So what if it was?"

Simon's soft, tired laugh fills the air, looking back at my face with a look I know is mirrored in mine, "Merlin, Baz. I don't think I can explain what I feel for you. Anything I can say just wouldn't be enough."

My tongue runs over my dormant fangs and I wonder what a vampire like me did to deserve someone like Simon flaming Snow, "I love you too, you absolutely nightmare."

And it's the most honest thing I've said in my life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS welcome and appreciated, including any constructive criticism you may have. Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
